


触不可及

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 某一天，邓布利多捡到一只手机。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	触不可及

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU。

**00.**

汽车抛锚的时候，邓布利多正徘徊在巴斯托附近，这一带荒无人烟，辽阔的沙漠中央一条笔直的公路不断向前延伸，消失在太阳升起的方向。唯有顽强的沙漠植被与他作伴。

时间不到十点钟，距离此行的目的地拉斯维加斯还有一百多英里，邓布利多考虑起叫个拖车来需要花多久时间。

一辆红色敞篷车嘶吼着朝他的方向驶来，邓布利多对着电话吼，说他过一会儿再回拨过去，接着飞快地跑到公路中间，试图拦下这辆疯狂的红色雪弗莱。司机像没看见他似的，飞快地转动方向盘从他身旁急驰而过，没过一会儿，又慢吞吞地倒车回来，在他已经彻底熄火的车边停下来。

“你要搭车？”

驾驶座上的男人戴着深色墨镜，八月毒辣的阳光烘烤着路面，让邓布利多感到无法呼吸。他解开衬衫领口，对男人点了点头。

“上来吧。”

男人探手到后车座的位置帮他打开车门，邓布利多这才注意到副驾驶座上还有另一个男孩儿，他看起来更年轻，有些畏缩，却喜欢把车载音箱调到最大音量，像一只尖叫的海鸥。

“你去哪儿？”

男人问道，邓布利多飞快报出地址，道谢，下一秒钟，敞篷雪弗莱如火箭般蹿了出去，加速度把他狠狠按在座椅背上，他的尖叫隐没在轰鸣的引擎声和喧嚣的摇滚中，邓布利多开始怀疑这是个糟糕透顶的主意。

介于车主声明他们有点儿赶时间，没法儿带着邓布利多租来的车一起上路，邓布利多只好回拨了拖车公司的号码，再次说明情况。

他们开出几英里后，戴墨镜的男人调小了音量，一只手握着方向盘，另一只手掏出手机，开始慢吞吞地发短信。邓布利多扭头望向窗外飞速倒退的景色，再看向司机先生悠闲的动作，顿时觉得心惊肉跳，职业责任感让他忍不住出声制止。

“先生，开车时请不要玩手机。”

男人应当是笑了一声，“别担心，乘客先生，我技术好得很。”副驾驶座上的男人跟着大笑起来，那笑声让邓布利多十分确信这里面有个什么下流笑话。

“先生，我十分确信即使是内华达州的交通法，开车玩手机也属于违法行为。”

男人没有马上回答，他低下头，右手灵活地发送了两条短信，然后才收好手机，两手稳稳地抓住发向盘。“你是交警还是律师怎么的？”

“……不，我只是……”

“我懂了，你是条子，是不是？”男人粗鲁地打断他，没等他回答又追问道，“洛杉矶县警？”

“NYPD。”邓布利多叹了口气。

“纽约啊……”男人的语气忽然柔和起来，“我认识个朋友，他也在NYPD工作，说不定你们还认识。”

“如果你知道纽约有多少分局和警察，你就不会这么说了。”

男人听了他的回答，又笑起来。只是笑声已经没有先前的讥讽和不屑，倒多了几分真诚。那让邓布利多稀奇地注意到，男人的声音其实很好听。

“留个联系方式吗，警官？如果……”

男人话没说完，邓布利多便纠正道，“警探。先生，我是警探。”

“好的，警探先生。”男人从善如流，“假如我以后回到纽约，说不定能找你帮个忙。”

“如果是驾驶过程中玩手机的罚单，我绝对不会帮忙。”邓布利多严厉地说，——事实上，他试图让自己显得严厉，但不知怎么的，当他说完这话时他们都大笑起来。

“非常苛刻，正直先生。”

副驾驶座上的大男孩儿从置物盒里拿出一支笔和电话簿，一起递给邓布利多。

“我不知道这年头还有人使用……电话簿？”他原本以为会是手机，拍一张照片，留一个电话号码，再备注上一个名字，像你在酒吧会做的那样。

“尽管说我老派吧，”男人笑着说，“比起手机，我更信任这玩意儿。”

男人接过邓布利多填好的电话簿，把笔还给男孩儿，低头看了眼邓布利多的笔迹，“你叫阿不思·邓布利多？”

凭借从警多年的直觉，邓布利多不知怎的从男人的话中听出惊讶，还有一些若有似无的喜悦，“你认识我？”

“不如说，我认识这个名字。”

这说的通，作为年轻有为的代表，邓布利多曾因参与破获一起重大连环杀人案而出现在报纸新闻头条，也许男人从什么地方读到了这些消息。

“那你呢？”

“我？”

“你的名字。”

“格林德沃。我姓格林德沃。”男人的声音里又多了更多笑意，“你会在以后知道我的名字。”

沉默许久的男孩儿忽然加入谈话，“克雷登斯·拜尔本，如果你问我的话。”

当然啦，邓布利多并没有把他们的名字放在心上。从任何角度看，邓布利多都不认为今后他会再次遇到他们。他只是来拉斯维加斯度假，顺道与如今定居在赌城的大学好友多吉叙叙旧，而致使这趟旅程成行的唯一原因，仅仅是他中奖了，一百万体彩奖金，比他在NYPD辛劳十年的工资加起来都多。

唯一的问题是，邓布利多不记得他什么时候买过体彩，更不记得他填报过自己的姓名和住址，但当对方一字不差地报上信息，邓布利多也不得不承认那人就是他。

接受命运吧，他记得麦格兴高采烈地说，也许上帝终于意识到命运对你的残酷，因此决定给你一点儿嘉奖呢？

如果你认为受之有愧，纽特谨慎地建议道，可以把它们捐给ASPCA(美国爱护动物协会)，我会保证它们都用在正规途径。

或者换一辆车，阿不福思气喘吁吁地说，你那辆二手丰田已经开了五年了！

最后，邓布利多接受了所有人的意见。他把奖金的一半用于慈善捐款，另一半的一半捐给法医办公室和犯罪现场调查小组，用于购买更先进的设备，接着他给自己换了辆车，替阿不福思和自己还掉了房贷，给每个帮助过他的朋友送去礼物，最后，他申请了一周假期，来拉斯维加斯度假。

一切都完美无缺，除了假期开头就抛锚的租赁汽车。

“知道吗？我觉得我们还会见面的。”男人——格林德沃对他说。邓布利多打开车门，看到多吉正向他跑来，怀里抱着满溢出来的购物袋，似乎酝酿着一顿丰盛的欢迎午餐。

“我很怀疑，格林德沃先生。”他下车关好车门，最后对格林德沃露出微笑，“但不管怎么说，还是谢谢你。”

邓布利多只顾着迎接多吉，顺带拯救摇摇欲坠的果酱罐，当他想起还没有问格林德沃要联系方式的时候，那辆拉风的红色敞篷车已经消失在拉斯维加斯街头。

**01.**

闹铃惊醒了邓布利多。

他猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘气，心脏怦怦跳的厉害。他梦到了两年前，空旷的沙漠，无限延伸的公路，抛锚的汽车，他等在路边，踮脚眺望，本该出现的红色雪弗莱却迟迟不见。

邓布利多在黑暗中摸索，够到枕头边正在充电的手机，屏幕显示刚刚七点过一分。他伸手捂住脸，长长的舒了口气，然后翻身坐起来，光脚走过柔软的地毯，拉开厚实的窗帘，晨光和寂静一起落进酒店里。

哦，拉斯维加斯。

荒漠中的绿洲，肥沃的青草地！

邓布利多扯了扯嘴角，挤出一个微笑。这是他第二次来到这座繁华之都，为三个月前破获的跨州犯罪活动出庭作证。多吉邀请他到家里小住几天，但邓布利多拒绝了，多吉的妻子临近预产期，他不希望打扰她休息。

他解开睡衣腰带，走进浴室冲了个澡，快要结束时却发现下水道堵了。邓布利多站在花洒里，瞪着堵塞的下水道发愣，好一会儿才叹了口气，伸手关掉花洒，围上浴巾给前台打电话。

等待维修工上来的空当，邓布利多又走进浴室，打开下水道口，想看看能不能自己解决。下水道口很窄小，甚至没法儿把手掌塞进去，邓布利多四下看了看，拿起马桶刷手柄向里面捅了捅，金属与塑料的撞击声让邓布利多意识到确实有什么东西堵住了下水道。他又拿来长柄浴刷，把浴刷和马桶刷手柄一起探进下水道，试图把堵住的玩意儿捞上来。他试了几次，最后一次他赶在小东西掉落前把它捞了上来。

一只迷你翻盖手机。

邓布利多扔掉浴刷，用两根手指把它拎起来，看起来像卡机一体的一次性手机。他踩开垃圾桶，预备把罪魁祸首扔进去，然后他停下来。

敲门声响起。

邓布利多鬼使神差地把湿漉漉的手机放在洗漱台上，开门打发走了维修工，服务生站在门口道歉，说两年前这里遭遇黑帮火拼，面相街道的这几间房都遭了殃，拉斯维加斯警方拉了一条警戒线，半年后才允许重新装修，直到最近，这几间房才开始重新投入使用，因此可能检查不周，没做好下水道疏通。邓布利多摇了摇头表示没关系，但酒店经理还是坚持为他开了一瓶红酒表示歉意。

红酒是三百块一瓶的好酒，但邓布利多完全无心品鉴。他用吹风机烘干了湿漉漉的小家伙，又找了根充电线，——他没傻到认为在下水道浸泡了十几分钟的翻盖机还能重新启动，但坦白来说，他就是好奇。

无论当初拉斯维加斯警方为什么没有发现这只手机，它都算得上物证，如果把它交给CSI，也许他们有办法复原这只手机里不为人知的数据。除了这桩所谓的黑帮火拼早已结案。

邓布利多不抱希望地按下电源键。

微弱的火花电流触动邓布利多的手指，他本能地丢掉了手机，小东西在一阵儿混乱的雪花屏后，缓慢地出现开机界面。

邓布利多为自己小声欢呼，抽出几张纸巾捡起手机，重新擦拭了一遍。他先点开了通话记录，空荡荡地没有任何号码，接着他又点开联系人，同样一无所有，最后他点开了短信，一封三分钟前的短信孤零零的躺在列表里。

三分钟前？！

邓布利多飞快点开短信内容，注意到发信人是一串乱码。

[你在哪儿？我已经等你十分钟了。]

哦，老天，这是上一位顾客不小心落下的手机吗？

邓布利多犹豫了一会儿，决定给对方回个消息。

[你好，请问你是这只手机主人的朋友吗？我在酒店下水道里捡到了这只手机，我想你的朋友可能弄丢了它。]

他检查了两遍语法和拼写，确保没有任何问题，然后按下发送键。

回信很快弹出来，[她弄丢了手机？又一次？]邓布利多推测对方可能是个男孩儿，这部手机大概属于他的女友。

[你们约在酒店附近见面吗？我可以把手机还给你，如果方便的话。]

[那再好不过了，感谢你。ps，很抱歉我刚才有点儿着急。pps，请尽量别翻看我们的通话记录和短信。]

邓布利多翻了个白眼，[这点请放心，你的朋友似乎已经清空了所有记录。]

对方——现在邓布利多决定管他叫极度注重隐私先生——给他发送了见面的地址，邓布利多在谷歌地图上搜索了一下，发现距离很近，步行不到十分钟就能到达。

他路过前台时清对方把早餐送到他的房间里，他很快就会回来。接着他拐了两个弯，在约定的早餐店前驻足，路障和绿色防护网把这里统统围了起来，警示牌上写着施工请勿靠近。

邓布利多环顾四周，并没有发现附近有人在等人。他低头发了个短信。

[我到了，没看见你。]

[我在店里吃早餐，你进来就能看到我。]

邓布利多再次抬头看向施工中的早餐店。

[可是这里在施工，你在哪里吃早餐？]

[施工？不，我附近没有任何地方在施工，你是不是走错了？]

他又一次确认了一遍对方发来的地址，路标和门牌号都清楚的表明他站在正确的地方。

[我不这么认为。]邓布利多接着发了第二条短信，[早餐店左边是一家理发店，右边是一家服装店，对吗？]

[左边确实是一家理发店，但右边不是服装店，是一家中餐厅。]

哦，老天——

[中餐厅？]

[我想你走错地方了。]

[也许你是对的，我应该去问问。]

邓布利多发送完这一条，收起手机向服装店走去。店主是一位中年发福的微胖女士，正站在柜台后启动收银机，看上去刚刚开业的样子。

“你好，女士。”邓布利多走过去，礼貌询问道，“请问这个地址是这里吗？”他把极度注重隐私先生的短信拿给店主看。

店主戴上眼镜，把手机拿远了一些，半晌说道，“隔壁，这是隔壁。”

“谢谢，”邓布利多克制的说，“但我的朋友说这家早餐店的旁边应该有一家中餐厅。”

店主把手机还给他，一面整机柜台一面解释道，“中餐厅，对，以前这里是中餐厅，不过他们一家人一年前决定回国了。”

古怪的才想在邓布利多在脑海浮现。

他向店主道谢，站在施工的早餐店外，怀疑他还在两年前的旧梦里。他颤抖着手指，给对方发去一条任何人都会认为他疯了的短信。

[现在是哪一年？]

对方一如既往地回复很快。

[2009年。你喝多了吗？]

邓布利多掏出自己的手机，看着屏幕上大剌剌的数字和单词，感到一阵儿天旋地转。

手机屏幕上明晃晃地显示着：2011年6月13日。

**02.**

极度注重隐私先生：2011年？认真的？你确定要玩这一整套时空穿梭的幼稚游戏吗？

此刻邓布利多已经回到酒店，享用着前台送来的手指三明治和牛奶泡燕麦。

邓布利多：我也赞同这游戏烂透了，但事实是，要么你在撒谎，要么这就是唯一合理的解释。

极度注重隐私先生：我在撒谎？哦，拜托了，是你先提出这一套时间差理论，我才是那个一直对此表示质疑的人！

邓布利多：很好，如果你说了实话，那么事实就是这样，我在2011年6月13日，你在2009年6月13日，我们相差两年。还有疑问吗？

极度注重隐私先生：你怎么能证明你真的在2011年而不是一个耍人的游戏？

邓布利多：好吧，你想知道什么？

极度注重隐私先生：明天湖人和魔术谁赢了总冠军？

邓布利多：稍等，我谷歌一下。

邓布利多：湖人。

极度注重隐私先生：比分？

邓布利多：99-86

极度注重隐私先生：我猜明天就能知道你是不是在胡说八道了。

邓布利多：如果你证明我没有呢？

极度注重隐私先生：我不知道。因为它听起来实在太像胡说八道了。

邓布利多：NBA的部分还是时空穿梭？

极度注重隐私先生：全部——NBA的部分不算。我喜欢湖人。

邓布利多瞪着手机，不确定他现在应该怎么想。

极度注重隐私先生：……我能问点儿别的吗？

邓布利多差点儿把手机扔出去。

邓布利多：你刚才还信誓旦旦地指责我在胡说八道！

极度注重隐私先生：我的错，但你得承认这实在太科幻了，听起来就像现实版本的触不到的恋人。

邓布利多：我应该知道那是什么吗？

极度注重隐私先生：一部电影，2006年。你真的来自2011年吗？

邓布利多：我只是很少看电影。

邓布利多：你想问什么？

邓布利多：这会产生什么连锁效应吗？

邓布利多：比如蝴蝶效应，因果循环？比如你绝对不应该提前知道明天总决赛的比分？那会让湖人输掉吗？

极度注重隐私先生：你才是来自未来的那一个，很多问题先生。

邓布利多：你说得对。

邓布利多：我觉得我不应该再告诉你什么了。

极度注重隐私先生：只是交换名字不会让世界毁灭的，恐慌先生。你一直都这么戏剧化吗？

邓布利多：你是第一个这么说的人，我想也是唯一一个。

邓布利多：顺便，我叫阿不思·邓布利多。

极度注重隐私先生：盖勒特。

邓布利多：？

邓布利多：这不公平！

邓布利多：我告诉你了我的名和姓！

极度注重隐私先生：那你就应该学会下次不要报全名了，从没去过夜店先生。

邓布利多：我去过夜店！！！

**03.**

邓布利多从不是个沉迷手机的网瘾族。

他回到纽约的第二天就重新投入高强度工作，一个带兜帽的乘客用一把手臂长的单刃刀刺穿驾驶座椅，刀刃穿透司机的腹腔，尸体被扔在中央公园的长椅边。女孩儿惨死街头，唯一的嫌疑人却在海岸另一侧。录下自杀遗言的男孩儿被枪杀，法医认定枪伤属于谋杀而非自杀，但监控显示当晚没有任何人进出男孩的房间。

但自从确认湖人与魔术的比分属实，不愿透露姓氏的盖勒特先生似乎完全接受了他的说法，再没有表现出一丁点抗拒，相反甚至变得热情，他每天都给邓布利多发数不清的短信，一度让邓布利多怀疑对方是个不用工作的纨绔子弟，或者闲钱太多的富二代。

盖勒特：我有正经工作。

邓布利多：是啊，那工作让你闲到半夜三点多给我发送短信，就为了问我睡着没有。

盖勒特：哦，那是个失误。我忘了我们有三个小时的时差，那时候我才刚刚下班。

邓布利多：你值夜班？

盖勒特：嗯哼。不如说我们的工作只适合在夜黑风高的晚上进行。

邓布利多：你是……掘墓人？

盖勒特：哈，有趣的尝试。

盖勒特：猜错了。

邓布利多：你就不能痛快点儿告诉我吗？

盖勒特：别耍赖，我们说好了猜对了就告诉对方。而我第一次就猜对了你的职业。

邓布利多：你绝对作弊了。

盖勒特：你才是来自未来的那一个，记得吗？

邓布利多：但你知道我的全名！

盖勒特：想知道全世界一共有多少个和你同名同姓的男人吗？

邓布利多：没有多到你猜不出来。

盖勒特：我只是比较聪明。

邓布利多：我决定从现在起管你叫大言不惭先生。

盖勒特：那我叫你笨脑袋，怎么样？

邓布利多：认真的？你决定管一个26岁就博士毕业，入职便破获连环杀人案，从青少年起各种奖章就填满整个储藏室的天才叫笨脑袋？

盖勒特：哈，看看现在是谁大言不惭了？

邓布利多：我只是实话实说。

盖勒特：是啊，就好像我说我很聪明时那不是事实一样。

盖勒特：明天的体彩号码该买多少？

邓布利多：你那么聪明一定能自己想出来。

盖勒特：如果聪明能成就亿万富翁，那世界首富里一定有一个男人叫爱因斯坦。

盖勒特：顺便，你说的没错，我有办法用概率买彩票，但既然你能让概率坍缩到百分之百，我干嘛还要费那功夫？

邓布利多：你做博彩？投行？证券？交易？金融？会计？或者教授？IT？码农？中学教师？作家？翻译？同传？

盖勒特：……

盖勒特：明天的体彩号码该买多少？

邓布利多：我告诉你，你会告诉我吗？

盖勒特：别耍赖。

邓布利多：黑客？

邓布利多：医生？

邓布利多：议员？

邓布利多：市长？

邓布利多：州长？

盖勒特：好吧，你赢了。

盖勒特：黑客。

盖勒特：合法的，别抓我。

邓布利多：真的？

盖勒特：假的。

邓布利多：……

盖勒特：体彩？

邓布利多把号码发过去，瞪着两个小时前就决定要整理完的案卷，给曾黑入纽约警局内部网的前黑客奎妮打了通电话。

**04.**

这是种完全陌生的感觉。

跟一个两年前的魅影相聊甚欢，而与同事们对坐无言。邓布利多怀疑他感染了某种手机病毒，让他只有在使用手机时才能滔滔不绝。他低头看两分钟前奎妮发给他的短信——

奎妮：没有查到这个人。

邓布利多：谢谢。

又或者这个病毒只对盖勒特起效。

古怪的黑客：我希望我有一把霰弹枪。

邓布利多被这条短信吓了一跳。

邓布利多：你在干嘛？

古怪的黑客：喝酒。我要了一夸脱朗姆酒和三杯虾鸡尾酒。半杯伏特加，半杯威士忌，两杯白兰地。

邓布利多：老天，你都喝完了？

古怪的黑客：差不多吧。

邓布利多：你简直是疯了！

邓布利多：你在外面吗？周围有没有人？给你的朋友打电话！

古怪的黑客：我没有疯。

古怪的黑客：我甚至没有醉。

邓布利多：酒鬼永远认为自己没喝醉。

古怪的黑客：我真的没醉，我不认为一个醉醺醺的酒鬼可以像这样给你发短信。

邓布利多：这倒是个站得住脚的论点。

邓布利多：你现在在哪儿？

古怪的黑客：酒店

古怪的黑客：的天台上。

邓布利多：你最好赶紧从那里下去！

邓布利多：给前台打电话，叫客房服务，让他们给你准备一些醒酒药。你吃晚饭了吗？

邓布利多：回短信！

古怪的黑客：吃了。

古怪的黑客：我昨天吃晚饭了。

邓布利多：老天啊，你从昨天晚上到现在都没有吃东西吗？

古怪的黑客：我想是吧，我记不清了。

邓布利多：回到酒店去，然后告诉我发生了什么。

邓布利多：告诉我你没有坐在天台边。

古怪的黑客：真奇怪，你是怎么知道的？

邓布利多：因为你是个疯子！

邓布利多：回去。好吗？别让你的朋友担心。

古怪的黑客：哈，我可没有朋友。

邓布利多：我还以为我们已经算朋友了。

古怪的黑客：算吗？你都没见过我。

邓布利多：你也没见过我，所以我们算扯平了。

古怪的黑客：我见过你的照片——两年前的照片。不过我猜证件照和真人差别还是挺大的。

邓布利多：你见过我的照片？什么时候？

古怪的黑客：知道你职业的时候。

邓布利多：你果然作弊了！

古怪的黑客：我没有。我自己查到的。

邓布利多：你真的是个黑客？我有个黑客朋友，她从没有听说过你。

古怪的黑客：没有人在网络世界使用真名，笨脑袋。

邓布利多：所以盖勒特是个假名。

古怪的黑客：不是。

古怪的黑客：是真的。

古怪的黑客：真奇怪，我为什么会告诉你真的？

邓布利多没有意识到自己在笑。

邓布利多：你从天台上下来了吗？

古怪的黑客：嗯。我感觉很困。

邓布利多：那你最好睡一会儿。

古怪的黑客：我不想睡，你那边几点了？

邓布利多：三点。又一次。

古怪的黑客：我打扰你睡觉了吗？

邓布利多：不，我值夜班，和搭档在巡逻。

古怪的黑客：我看到一只恐龙。

邓布利多：你喝醉了。

古怪的黑客：一条被斩断的蛇在走廊上，鲜血淋漓，到处都是它的血，它前一半身体趴在我的门上，后一半在天花板上。

古怪的黑客：你知道霓虹灯像什么吗？

邓布利多：像……灯？

古怪的黑客：哈，你真无聊。有人这么说过你吗？我猜肯定不少。

邓布利多：他们通常说我幽默。

古怪的黑客：那一定是因为他们没见过我。

邓布利多：你想象力过剩。

古怪的黑客：胡说八道。霓虹灯像……像尼罗河。你见过尼罗河吗？我在尼罗河上读《尼罗河上的惨案》，我讨厌波洛。因为他的大胡子。还有他的愚蠢。

邓布利多：喔，这可是新观点。通常人们不会用愚蠢形容波洛。

古怪的黑客：那是因为人们比他还蠢。

邓布利多：你应该睡一会儿，然后醒来，我们可以好好聊聊今晚发生的事。

古怪的黑客：你有时会有这种感觉吗？想要做什么，但无能为力？

邓布利多：……有。

古怪的黑客：哈，我就没有。

邓布利多：有人说过你是个混蛋吗？

古怪的黑客：我猜有也不敢说。

邓布利多：好吧，你是个混蛋。

古怪的黑客：你说了！

邓布利多：是啊，我说了。你打算怎么办？

古怪的黑客：通常我会用点357马格南轰烂你的脑袋，但介于我的子弹没法儿穿梭两年的时空，所以，你赢了。你这个混蛋！

邓布利多：我们又扯平了。两个混蛋。

古怪的黑客：这不叫扯平。混蛋。

邓布利多：你想怎么办？

古怪的黑客：……我们以后会见面吗？

邓布利多：我不知道。

古怪的黑客：你知道。你来自未来。

邓布利多：未来也还有未来。

古怪的黑客：这是什么绕口令吗？因为我觉得我没有听懂。算了，我可能真的醉了。

邓布利多：你醉酒的时候倒是坦诚多了。

古怪的黑客：哈，坦诚很危险。

邓布利多：坦诚让你拥有朋友。

古怪的黑客：朋友也很危险。

邓布利多：你觉得我很危险？

古怪的黑客：对，你很危险。你让我觉得……我没法儿集中了……你懂吗？都是你的错，因为我想你，我居然在工作时想到了你，那差点儿害死我！你个混蛋！

邓布利多：你的工作很危险？

古怪的黑客：你很危险。你让它变得非常危险！

邓布利多：我很抱歉？

邓布利多：不过你也让我在巡逻中不停地查看手机，所以我们又扯平了。

古怪的黑客：我要睡了。

邓布利多：那很好。

古怪的黑客：晚安。

邓布利多：晚安。

**05.**

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：不敢相信我昨天给你发了什么。

邓布利多：不如说那样还挺可爱。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：可爱不是形容一个男人最恰当的词，笨脑袋。

邓布利多：介于我没见过你，总不能直接说你很帅，那也太假了。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：不认为有什么问题。所有见过我的人都说我帅。

邓布利多：即使是你，这话也太自大了。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：实话实说。

邓布利多：现在能说说那晚发生了什么吗？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：什么都没有。我喝多了，就这样。

邓布利多：又来了。

邓布利多：你还是喝多了比较好说话。

邓布利多：我应该问问你的职业。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：不会告诉你的，即使我喝多了，你也套不到话。

邓布利多：这么说你受过这方面的训练？

邓布利多：我猜猜，特工？FBI？CIA？国安局？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：全错。

邓布利多：律师？检察官？法官？算了，如果你是法官，这个国家就完蛋了。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：嘿！我不公正吗？耍赖的人是你。

邓布利多：你先开始的。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：我只是比较聪明。

邓布利多：是啊，厚颜无耻先生。

有几分钟，手机安静了一会儿，然后盖勒特又发来一条短信。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：……你听说过第二塞勒姆吗？

邓布利多：听说过。跨国贩毒组织，两年前人赃并获，现在审判还没结束呢。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：真的？

邓布利多：假的。

邓布利多：废话，当然是真的。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：你从来不说废话这种骂人的词汇！

邓布利多：没有人在当了四年警察后还能保持讲话文明。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：说得对，混蛋。

对方又停了一会儿，邓布利多趁这个功夫在谷歌搜索栏上输入了第二塞勒姆。他对这个组织印象深刻，不仅仅因为NYPD参与了这次全国大型缉毒行动，更因为莉塔，格雷夫斯，皮奎利几位缉毒警察均在这次行动中丧命，而他一无所知地跑去拉斯维加斯度假。忒修斯因此休了半个月的年假，警局聘请的心理医生劝说他继续休息，但忒修斯拒绝了。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：知道吗？我觉得我们应该见个面。

邓布利多：即使我已经知道你疯的厉害，但这话还是太疯狂了。

邓布利多：我们不可能见面。

邓布利多：两年，记得吗？我们没法儿见面。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：你真是个笨脑袋，我现在开始怀疑你那些奖章都是偷来的，或者纯粹就是运气好。

邓布利多：我只是比较聪明。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：是啊，聪明到连见面的方法也想不出来。

邓布利多：你有办法？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：那当然。毕竟我是更聪明的那一个。

邓布利多：好吧好吧，你更聪明，你是全世界最聪明的混蛋。现在能告诉我了吗？混蛋。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：如果我明天去预订一桌两年后的晚餐，你只要在明天出现，我们就能见面了！

邓布利多：……

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：你觉得不好吗？

邓布利多：不，我觉得很好。但你明天真的会出现吗？我是说，两年后，如果你两年后的明天甚至不在美国呢？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：我不认为我有那么重要的事，一定要在两年后的明天离开美国。

邓布利多：也许两年后你认为这件事不再重要了呢？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：我从不知道你是这种缺乏安全感的类型。

邓布利多：我不是。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：你表现得就像害怕被放鸽子的高中女学生。

邓布利多：我没有！

邓布利多：好吧，我有。

邓布利多：两年……谁能说得准呢？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：对你自己的魅力有点儿信心，十二年级啦啦队队长小姐。

邓布利多：谢谢，我是足球队的。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：我还以为你至少篮球打得不错。

邓布利多：……

邓布利多：也不算差？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：我打小前锋，你呢？

邓布利多：呃……我在足球队里是前锋。

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：好吧，啦啦操队长。

邓布利多：嘿！

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：明天记得准时来，晚上八点。

邓布利多：……好的？X？

不肯承认醉酒的酒鬼：X

老天啊，邓布利多捂住狂跳的心脏。他回应了他的亲吻！

**06.**

他没有来。

邓布利多从晚上八点等到餐厅打烊，人们来来往往，出双入对，只有邓布利多一个人坐在烛光的暗影里，对着过时的翻盖手机发呆。

盖勒特不仅没有来，甚至没有回应他的短信。

他从开始每过半个小时发送一条短信，到每十五分钟，每十分钟，每五分钟，盖勒特一条短信都没有回复。邓布利多开始觉得昨晚发送的亲吻是不是太过了，或者他出现了幻觉。

这整个两年事件就是他幻想出来的灰姑娘的南瓜车，十二点整一到，水晶鞋不见了，礼服不见了，他又回到忙碌的办公室，而忒修斯又打断了某个罪犯的鼻梁。

邓布利多：你没有来。——20:32:21

邓布利多：我还应该继续等吗？——21:01:18

邓布利多：我猜还是再等一会儿吧。——21:33:07

邓布利多：侍应生已经给我倒了五杯香槟了，你再不来我就喝醉了！——21:48:49

邓布利多：餐厅几点打烊？——21:59:48

邓布利多：侍应生说十一点，那我再等一个小时。——22:11:11

邓布利多：我自己先吃了，我饿疯了。——22:17:56

邓布利多：鹅肝不错。——22:22:22

邓布利多：我好像吃的有点快。——22:26:43

邓布利多：我觉得烤羊排应该也不错，但你点的牛肉也很棒。它叫什么？菲力牛排？我没吃过高档货，别笑我。——22:30:31

邓布利多：好吧，这实在太蠢了。——22:38:46

邓布利多：我吃完了甜点。——22:45:17

邓布利多：最后十分钟。——22:51:09

邓布利多：我要准备走了。——22:57:16

邓布利多：我真的走了啊？——22:58:35

邓布利多：我走了。——22:59:59

邓布利多：打烊了。我在餐厅对面的广场，那里有个遮阳棚，我打算在那里坐一会儿，如果你只是迟到了，我希望两年后的你还记得这条短信，知道在哪里找我。——23:07:46

邓布利多：我没开车来，所以我猜我现在只能走回去了。——23:54:32

邓布利多：我到家了。如果你看到这条短信，不用去找我了。——01:01:01

邓布利多：我睡不着。——02:05:18

邓布利多：我现在开始觉得这事儿有点儿诡异了，因为我叫你不要去。你觉得呢？聪明蛋，这就是个循环。看出来了吗？你没有来→我发短信告诉你不要来→你没有来。这是个死循环，无法跳出来的死循环。我们要不要试着打破它？比如我现在说，无论发生什么，你一定要去。事情会不一样吗？你的两年后会和我现在不一样吗？——02:21:17

邓布利多：我想这回是我喝多了。太多的香槟。空腹喝酒很难受，下次别这么干了。——02:24:43

邓布利多：你为什么没有来？——02:51:58

**07.**

他们的通讯中断了整整三天。

三天时间，盖勒特没有回复过任何一条短信。邓布利多几乎随身携带着那支过时的，被办公室里每一个警员嘲笑的老旧手机，但它再也没有因为短信通知震动过。

邓布利多无法自控地每分钟查看一次，他在执勤时查看，在出警的路上查看，在睡梦中惊醒然后查看。这真的不公平！他们才认识不到两个月，没有见过彼此，没有面对面交谈，哪怕一次，而盖勒特就像歌剧魅影中阴魂不散的歌神，不断引诱他打开那支连接时空的手机。

也许上帝终于发现时空秩序中一只手机的系统漏洞，决定聘请希腊神话中随便哪个神祗充当程序员，修正倒霉的两年时间差。也许上帝本身是个码农，两个月后他才想起来要适时为宇宙调试纠错。又也许他们决定见面，而那引发了外祖母悖论或者随便什么，因此宇宙自动纠错。

——或者最简单的，盖勒特换了个手机，而他们再也无法联通。

邓布利多最后一次打开翻盖机，心里告诉自己，如果这一次盖勒特没有回复，他就扔掉手机，假装这两个月只是漫长的梦。

他等待着，等待着……

什么也没有发生。

“好吧，是时候放弃了。”他对自己说。

麦格把一名嫌犯扭按在地上，抬头看他，“放弃什么？”她注意到那支翻盖机，“女朋友？不接电话？”

“不，只是一只捡到的手机。”邓布利多说着想收起手机，微弱的震动让他僵住了。

他以从未有过的速度再次打开翻盖机，一条未读短信躺在通知栏，邓布利多似乎没发现他在颤抖。

不守约定的混蛋：我很抱歉。

不守约定的混蛋：我没有看到短信。

不守约定的混蛋：你说两年后我没有出现？这不可能。

不守约定的混蛋：我一定是被什么绊住了。我们可以再约一次！

邓布利多：不，没有再一次了。

邓布利多：我受够了。

邓布利多：这算什么？我们无法见面，永远横亘着两年的时光，我们无法打破，无法见面，一次就已经足够说明问题了！

不守约定的混蛋：嘿，别那么悲观。

邓布利多：这不是悲观，这是现实。

不守约定的混蛋：它们差不多就是同义词。

邓布利多：我们应该停止。

邓布利多：回到正常的生活。

不守约定的混蛋：你觉得有我的生活不正常？

邓布利多：我觉得有喜欢的人缺碰不到的生活不正常！是的！不正常！

邓布利多：等等，我不是那个意思。

邓布利多：喜欢的人那部分是失误，我打错了。别看！

邓布利多：我知道你看见了。

邓布利多：我不是……

邓布利多：我没有……

邓布利多：好吧也许我可能有点，但那是因为！

不守约定的混蛋：因为我太有魅力了。

邓布利多：你真是个混蛋。

不守约定的混蛋：我还以为你早就知道了。

邓布利多：现在你知道了。你知道我喜欢你了。

不守约定的混蛋：嗯，我知道。

邓布利多：你不，你不想说点儿什么？

不守约定的混蛋：比如？

邓布利多：比如你……呃，你的感受？你对我……你有没有……

不守约定的混蛋：比如我也喜欢你？

邓布利多：混蛋。

不守约定的混蛋：你说你想停止，真的吗？因为我正打算解释为什么我三天没有回复你呢。

邓布利多：为什么？

不守约定的混蛋：不过你要真的打算停止，我就不会告诉你了。

邓布利多：你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！我有说过吗？

不守约定的混蛋：你已经说过无数次了。

邓布利多：这根本不是选择！

不守约定的混蛋：这是选择。如果你打算结束，那你对我了解越少，结束就越容易。

邓布利多：……

邓布利多：你还是个残忍的混蛋。

不守约定的混蛋：可能吧。

邓布利多：告诉我。

不守约定的混蛋：那——结束？

邓布利多：去他的结束！快点儿告诉我。

不守约定的混蛋：好极了，记得你问过我无数次我的职业吗？

邓布利多：太难忘了，而你至今不肯告诉我。

不守约定的混蛋：我是警方卧底。

邓布利多：……

邓布利多：这是什么万圣节笑话吗？化妆舞会？你扮演一个警方卧底？

不守约定的混蛋：我说的是警方卧底，又不是卧底警方，你干嘛那么激动，我们是同行啊。

邓布利多：对！就因为我们是同行，所以我猜了两个月，从没想过你是我的同行！

不守约定的混蛋：就说你是笨脑袋。

邓布利多：老天，这太讽刺了。

不守约定的混蛋：说不定我们还见过。

邓布利多：我觉得我在哪里听过这句话。

不守约定的混蛋：说不定是我们见面时，我说过这句话呢？

邓布利多：那我应该让我的拳头落在你的脸上。

不守约定的混蛋：相信我，当你看到我的脸时你绝对下不了手。

邓布利多：在厚颜无耻这方面我永远比不上你，是不是？不过这还是不能解释你为什么三天没有回复。

不守约定的混蛋：我在医院。

邓布利多：你受伤了？

邓布利多：严重吗？

邓布利多：他们发现你了吗？

邓布利多：你是不是苏醒不久？

邓布利多：如果是的话，现在放下手机马上休息。长时间承受手机辐射不利于康复，你头疼吗？叫护士过来看看。

邓布利多：你还好吗？

邓布利多：睡着了吗？

不守约定的混蛋：没有。

邓布利多：你吓死我了。

不守约定的混蛋：不，我只是……觉得这种被人关心的感觉还不错。

邓布利多：混蛋！

不守约定的混蛋：你是不是把我的备注改成混蛋了？你今天一直在说这个词。

邓布利多：……我没有。

邓布利多：你到底怎么样了？

不守约定的混蛋：完好无损，正在办出院手续。

邓布利多：没事就好。

不守约定的混蛋：虽然这样被人关系感觉很好，但我还是要坦白一下，我没受伤。我只是出任务的时候弄掉了手机，今天才找到。我在医院是因为别人受伤了，我在帮他们办出院手续。

邓布利多：……

邓布利多：你这个混蛋！！！！！

不守约定的混蛋：哈哈哈我道歉，只是你的关心来得太快了，我都没时间解释。

邓布利多：这难道是我的错吗？！

不守约定的混蛋：不是。

不守约定的混蛋：所以我道歉啦。

邓布利多：好吧，看在你居然会道歉的份上。

邓布利多：我们再约一次吧。

不守约定的混蛋：好。

**08.**

他们把约会定在三天后，介于明天盖勒特的卧底收网行动就要展开，因此邓布利多决定给他们两个都多一天的休息时间。

这一次时间地点由邓布利多选择。

第二天清晨，全体警员在办公室集合，为两年前的今年在缉毒行动中丧命的同胞们默哀一分钟，接着邓布利多回到他的办公桌前，开始整纳这半个月的报告和记录。快到十点钟时，邓布利多收到盖勒特的短信，语气欢快的说他们已经在路上。

后天的赴约者：我们遇到一个汽车抛锚的人。老天，这可不是能载他的时机。

邓布利多想到两年前的自己。

邓布利多：嘿，只是帮个小忙。

邓布利多：别那么小气。

后天的赴约者：这很危险，他有可能让我们暴露。

邓布利多：你在目的地之前把他放下就好，坦白说，我之前也遇到过这种情况，他们看起来好像完全不想让我上车，但最后不知道为什么又返回来了。

邓布利多：那让我感觉很好。我真心感激。

后天的赴约者：好吧，我也返回来了。

后天的赴约者：如果他让我们暴露，那就是你的错！

后天的赴约者：开个玩笑。

后天的赴约者：我现在迫不及待想要完成最后的任务，然后返回纽约！

邓布利多：你也住在纽约？

后天的赴约者：我不是告诉你了，我们是同行。那意思不仅代表着我是警察，还意味着我在NYPD工作。

邓布利多：你在NYPD！

邓布利多：我怎么从没见过你？！我是说，即使我们有很多分局和数不清的警员……好吧。说不定我们真的见过。

后天的赴约者：不，我想没有。

后天的赴约者：记得吗？我在卧底呢，那意味着我一年中有三百六十五天都在洛杉矶和拉斯维加斯往返，偶尔还要飞去墨西哥。所以事实上，我们没见过。

邓布利多：哦，对，卧底。

邓布利多：那意味着这次行动结束你就要归队了？

后天的赴约者：完全正确。

后天的赴约者：顺便，我好像载了个同行。

邓布利多：那位搭车的人吗？

后天的赴约者：对，一头火红的头发，蓝色眼睛，两只都是，知道吗？我觉得他挺好看的，如果不是他正在严厉控告我开车不要玩手机的话，我肯定愿意给他来个口活。

邓布利多打字的手指忽然僵住。

后天的赴约者：你们说不定认识。

后天的赴约者：我问他要个联系方式，回头看看你们是不是真的认识。

后天的赴约者：我要关机啦，他的视线太灼热了，我怀疑他是交警。

后天的赴约者：任务结束后再聊。

——你叫阿不思·邓布利多？

——你认识我？

——不如说，我认识这个名字。

——那你呢？

——我？

——你的名字。

——格林德沃。我姓格林德沃。你会在以后知道我的名字。

盖勒特·格林德沃。

**09.**

回忆如潮水迅速将他淹没。

他想起那辆车，那副墨镜，金色的头发，还有他身边的男孩子。他想起短信中调笑地询问体彩，号码，和莫名其妙的中奖。他想起发生在拉斯维加斯的缉毒行动，头等功勋颁发给卧底殉职的缉毒警察。

邓布利多感到自己无法呼吸，他揪住衣领，大脑发麻，浑身僵硬地无法动弹。但他强迫自己站起来，一步一步向忒修斯的办公桌挪动。他告诉自己，呼吸，呼吸……他看过牺牲警察的名单，上面没有盖勒特的名字，否则他一眼就能认出来。

“忒修斯……”

他尽力了，他拼尽全力不让自己颤抖，但声音暴露了一切。

忒修斯担忧地望向他，“你还好吗？”

“我……”他长长地舒口气，尽可能的吞咽空气，“我想问问，你知道第二塞勒姆那件案子里有没有牵涉到一辆红色雪弗莱敞篷车？”

忒修斯愣了一下：“那案子我看了很多遍，不记得有这么一辆车。”

邓布利多揪起的心狠狠松开，一阵强烈的刺痛穿过，过度紧张的换气让他头脑发懵。“谢谢……谢谢。”他松了口气，回握手掌时才感到自己手脚冰凉。

“发生什么事了吗？”

“哦，没什么，”邓布利多虚弱的笑了笑，“我只是想知道盖勒特有没有牵涉其中。”

“盖勒特？盖勒特·格林德沃？”

“你认识？”

忒修斯担忧的表情忽然转为阴郁，“呵，我何止认识。如果不是他，莉塔根本不会死！”

“……他怎么了？”

“他在卧底去拉斯维加斯的路上，多管闲事搭载了一个路人，最后差点儿暴露整个行动，莉塔为此付出了生命的代价！”忒修斯握紧拳头，“如果不是……如果不是他也，我一定会杀了他！”

“你说他也，是什么意思？”

“他卧底时的名字是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。你应该见过这个名字。”

——我觉得我们还会再见面的。

——我很怀疑，格林德沃先生。

**10.**

2009年8月24日11时3分，XX酒店发生黑帮火拼，其中四十余人受伤，十六人死亡。据悉，其中七人皆为各地前来支援的缉毒警察。

2011年8月24日10时58分，邓布利多握着手机，十指颤抖，僵硬地拨通号码。

……接电话……

……接电话……

轻微的圪垯声响，邓布利多抖着嗓子撕吼道，“别去！盖勒特！别去！”

“您拨打的号码是空号，请查证后再拨。”

嘟——

嘟——

嘟——

END.


End file.
